The Planet Namek Saga
The Planet Namek Saga is the first saga in Dragonball Z: The Saiyan Warrior Episode I: Planet Namek "Yes, yes. I know." Limean Said in a scared way while talking to Frieza. "Limean, We don't have to make this any harder. Just give me your son and nothing will happen to you and your planet. You don't want Prince Vegeta to be disappointed in you now would you?" said Frieza smiling in a evil way "No! I promised i'll always protect my son! AHH!!" (Limean Charges up and tries to punch Frieza) "Pff! You think that'll even scratch me!?" (Frieza then punched Limean back, Limean then takes a big amount of damage and starts to bleed.) "No pleases.... H-have mercy....AH!" Limen said very faint way. (Frieza does a maniacal laugh) "Okay then saiyan, I'll spare you, Only because i find it amusing! HAHA!" (Frieza flies away) "Privet Limean! Are you okay!?" said one of the saiyan army solders. "No Cento! I'm not okay! Frieza is going to take Cucamba! Send Him to Planet Namek! Now on the double!" Demanded Limean. "But his only three years old!" replied the saiyan solders. "I don't care do it NOW!!" Limean commanded (The Solder nodded) "Okay, we will do it. But first i need to get the recordings in his head and play it over and over again throughout the trip." "Thank you Cento." replied Limean. After a long ride the young saiyan warrior made it to the Planet Namek... "Dad sent me here to the this weak planet, and gave me orders not to return. I really have no idea why." Cucamba said while checking power levels. "101, 200, 50, and 10. Such wimps! I could give them whats coming!" Cucamba said. (Cucamba starts to walk around the village) "Hello little child, What are you doing here?" one of the Namekians said. "I'm not a child, I'm going to be four years old next week." replied Cucamba in a mean way. (The Namekian noticed that Cucamba had a tail) "Wait a moment, you have something on you." (The Namekian pulled Cucamba's tail) "AHHH!! DON'T DO THAT!" Cucamba screamed. "Wha... I barely put any pressure on you. How could that hurt?" replied the Namekian. "My power drops down when someone touches my tail. Now don't do that again!" commanded Cucamba. (Cucamba then looks at the Namekian) "Whats your name anyways?" "Nail. Yours?" "Cucamba." (Cucamba then flies off) "Hmmm... Cucamba eh? I'll have to remember that." Nail said in his mind. Cucamba goes around the different village steeling food "Haha! You cant get my food! You cant get my food!" (Cucamba sticks out his tongue acting like a complete child) "STUPID KID! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Yelled one of the Namekian. (Cucamba starts to fly away looking at all the food that he got. Until he bumps into somebody...) "Hey! Move it or lose pal! This is my food!" Cucamba said in a mean way. "I guard the Namekians and their food, So im afraid you'll have to return the food back." (Cucamba starts to break out laughing) "You're kiding me!!?? HAHA! I could take on a little kid!" (The kid makes a weak smile) "You think this is funny? Whats your name anyways." "Cucamba. You?" "Akio." "I'm three years old, how old are you?" asked Cucamba. "I'm eight years old." replied Akio. "Okay then Akio! You wanna fight you can fight! AHHH!!" (Cucamba tries to punch Akio) (Akio grabs Cucamba's fist and turns it around) "ARRRG!! STOOOP!!!" Screamed Cucamba. (Cucamba kicks Akio in the privet part) (Akio drops down to his knee in pain) (Cucamba throws a whole bunch of ki blast at Akio) (Akio blocks them all) (Akio teleports behind Cucamba and elbow him in the back of his neck) (Cucamba falls to the ground but gets back up) "Hff... Hfff.... Hff... You're strong! Are you a saiyan?" said Cucamba "A saiyan? No im human." replied Akio. "I think we can be friends, can we just stop fighting? and make up?" said Cucamba. (Akio nods his head) (Cucamba has his hand out ready to shake) (Akio brought his hand closer to Cucamba) (Cucamba puts his fist trough Akio chest) (Akio screams in pain and then dies) "Well took care of that! Time to find a house!" Cucamba then finds a cave to live in (Only for a while though) "Mmmm! This looks great to eat!" Cucamba said. (Cucamba starts to make all this munching sounds) "That was good! Dad said i need to do 50 push-ups a day! So i'll start now 1, 2, 3, 4..." After a while Cucamba went to sleep getting ready for the next day. BACK AT PLANET VEGETA "FRIEZA!! YOU WILL PAY!! PREPARE TO DIE HAHAHA!!" (Bardock prepares a Final Spirit Cannon) (Bardock throws it at Frieza) (Frieza doesn't get hurt) "NOO!! THIS CANT BE!!" Screamed Bardock. (Frieza prepares a Death Ball and throws it at the saiyans) "HAHAHA LOOK AT THE PRETTY FIREWORKS!!! HAHAHA!!!!'" said Frieza while laughing. Bardock dies and Limean dies along with the other saiyans. And there goes Planet Vegeta. BACK AT PLANET NAMEK "Hmm... Maybe i should learn some techniques... I know! I'll test it on the green guys!" said Cucamba. (Cucamba then noticed a Namekian) "Perfect!" (Cucamba quickly punched one of the Namekian) (The Namekian falls down) "Oh come on! Down already!? I wanted a fight! All well! Nice Knowing Ya!" said Cucamba. (Cucamba charges up a huge ball of ki and throws it at the Namekian) (The Namekian dies) "All well. I'm hungry" Cucamba said. (Cucamba eats again making munching noises) "Is there any night in this place?" Cucamba asked himself. "Anyways let me see if i can get any signal from Planet Vegeta." Cucamba said. (Cucamba checks his scouter for signal.) (Cucamba sighs) "No signal. Must be the scouter." Cucamba said. (Cucamba then hear people talking. He quickly took cover and hid his power level) "Lord Frieza took took care of those saiyans like if it was nothing!" said the person. "Yeah! You should have seen the saiyans that left! They ran outta here like a bat outta hell!" said the other person. "Can't wait to destroy this planet and all its beings!" the person said. "Not if i can help it..." Cucamba said in his mind. Soon Cucamba was stalking them until the moment was right. While that was happening those people were destroying all the village. "Its not like i care for this stupid planet! But its my job to destroy it!" Cucamba said in his mind. without hesitation, Cucamba went and attacked both at the same time. "TAKE THIS!! HAAAA!!!" Cucamba screamed. "WHAT!!? WHO DID THAT!!?? WAS YOU!? YOU LITTLE BRAT!!??" The person said. (Cucamba sticked out his tongue and sang the you-cant-get-me song) "Why you little..." the person said. "HAAAAA!!!!!" (Cucamba punches the person) (The person blocks the punch and punches Cucamba back) "Who are you! You little brat!?" the person said. "My name is Cucamba, I suppose you are Friezas minion!? Well, i am a SAIYAN!" "WHAT!!??" The two person said at the same time. "WHAT DID FRIEZA DO TO MY PLANET!!??" Cucamba screamed. (No answer) (Cucamba throws a whole bunch of ki blast and punched the minion repeatedly) "Okay! Okay! We will tell you! Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta! Your home planet destroyed!! HAHAHAHA!!!" The person laughed. "What... My home.... Destroyed.... By Frieza!!!?? AHHH!!!!" (Cucamba charges up) (Cucamba makes a Power Ball) (Cucamba laughs maniacally) "PREPARE TO PAY!!" Cucamba screamed. "WHAT IS THAT!?" The two minions said. (Cucamba starts to transform into a Great Ape) "What is this thing!!??" the person said. "RHAAAAA!!!!" Cucamba screamed. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BONES OUT!!!" The Great Ape said. (Cucamba picks them up and squeeze the life out of them) (The two minions died) (Cucamba did a Mouth Blast on them just in case. And he did a Mouth Blast on the full moon and destroyed it) (Cucamba goes back to his normal form) "Hff... Hff... I took care of them." Cucamba said. And there was the death of Zarbon and Dodoria. (Space Pod lands in Planet Namek) "What the...?" Cucamba said in his mind. (Cucamba flies over to Space Pod) "His power level... Its HUGE!" Cucamba said in his mind. (The alien thing comes out of the Pod) (Cucamba noticed a tail) "Wait... Is that... A SAIYAN!?" Cucamba said in his mind. Cucamba then screams... "WHO ARE YOU!!??" (The saiyan comes out and looks at Cucamba) "I see you are also a saiyan." the saiyan said putting on a weak smile. "Yea! I'm the son of privet Limean!" Cucamba said. "Cucamba? I'm the son of Cento." (The saiyans both look at each other) Cucamba said... "Leke...?" also adding in "What the crap are you doing here?" "Raditz sent me here, he said that you're too weak of a saiyan to be alone" (Leke starts to brake out laughing) "Oh yeah! Take this AHHH!!!" Cucamba said. (Cucamba punches Leke to the point that a loose tooth comes out) (Leke spits out the tooth) (THEN Cucamba breaks out laughing) (Leke punches Cucamba back) (Cucamba gets angry) "Hey not fair!" Cucamba said. Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Sagas Category:Story invented by Fangirl4545